As the title indicates, this invention discloses Underground Pipe and Tile Laying Apparatus, and is directed to laying of pipe in a trench. The apparatus comprises a tile grade shoe, an unsealed tile laying box and grade control shoe pulled by a back hoe to established grade, and using a laser receiver to maintain the grade.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. The words "tile" and "pipe" can be used interchangably, moving forward will designate direction in which the tile is being laid. Terminology is to include words specifically mentioned above, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.
This invention comprises a grade control shoe, fitting into space provided in the leading or front bottom edge of a tile laying box. The tile grade shoe when pulled to the established grade, along with the tile laying box, gouges out the soil on a trench bottom to leave a soil bed of a suitable radius in which the pipe or tile is laid.
This soil bed is of such a radius or arc to allow the pipe or tile to be laid therein.